Dikejar Kematian VERSI NARUTO
by Vhiefa Bei Fong
Summary: bagaimana jika gadis sombong, angkuh, dan sok pemberani seperti Sakura dikejar-kejar kematian? apa dia dapat lolos dari kematian itu atau justru terjerat oleh kematiannya sendiri? ingin tahu? baca saja!


akhirnya saia update fict di fandom Naruto.... fict ini saia dedikasikan untuk my bestfriend Nika Yukime di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan saia sesuaikan untuk otaknya yang benar-benar psiko dan gajeness. semoga di ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 ini dia segera dianugerahi momongan dan jadi keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warahmah. . .*lho? salah do'a*

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Here we go!!!!

DIKEJAR KEMATIAN

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Konoha, nampaklah seorang gadis yang muda dan cantik sedang berlari ketakutan malewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang gelap dan sepi. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Nampak pula beberapa memar dan lecet di wajahnya. Nafasnya pun nampak terengah-engah dan berat.  
Gadis yang bernama Sakura ini merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas. Seakan ia tak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kaki. Namun ia tak boleh berhenti. Ia harus terus berlari untuk menghindari seseorang yang mengejarnya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya ia tak tahu siapa. Tapi yang jelas satu hal yang ia tahu, orang itu selalu mengejarnya dan mencoba membunuhnya.  
Sejenak Sakura berhenti dan mencoba melihat ke belakang. Dalam samar-samar kegelapan, dilihatnya sesosok manusia dengan pisau di tangan kanannya sekitar 10 meter darinya. Orang yang terlihat bagai bayangan hitam itu ternyata masih tetap mengikuti Sakura.  
"Aduuuuh…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mampu lagi berlari." Keluh Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada pintu toilet wanita yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Langsung saja Sakura masuk ke toilet itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.  
"Ya ampun…. Ku mohon, semoga orang itu tak tahu aku di sini. Ku mohon dia segera pergi." Rintih Sakura dalam toilet itu. Namun tiba-tiba…….  
"Jleeppp….!!! Jleeppp….!!! Jleppp…!!!!"  
Pintu toilet yang berada persis di depannya ditikam dengan pisau berulang-ulang kali. Sakura hanya diam dalam ketakutannya sambil berharap orang itu segera pergi. Namun ternyata orang itu malah mendobrak-dobrak pintu toilet itu, hingga akhirnya….  
"Glebraakkkkkkkkk…….!!!!!"  
Pintu itu terbuka dan….  
"Haaaaaaaaa…….!!!!!!" Sakura berteriak hingga ia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya itu.  
"Uh…. Mimpi brengsekkk……!!!!!" Runtuk Sakura sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Sakura benar-benar kesal akan mimpinya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sama, tentang ia dan kematian yang seolah-olah akan menghampirinya.  
Kemudian Sakura melempar pandang pada meja kecil yang berada persis di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya benda-benda yang berada di atas meja itu. Dan nampaklah sebuah lampu belajar, tas merah, handphone, jam beker, dan sebuah kotak pensil berisi beberapa alat tulis, sebuah pisau, penggaris, dan penjepit kertas. Namun ternyata benda yang dicarinya tak ada di meja itu. Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebotol air dari kulkas. Kemudian diminumnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamar.  
"Huuuh…. Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan mimpiku lagi pada Ino dan Tenten. Aku butuh pendapat mereka lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.  
Sakura pun langsung meletakkan botol berisi air yang belum ditutup itu ke meja kecilnya. Dan kemudian diambilnya handphone dari meja itu.  
"Hallo… Tenten..?" Sapa Sakura.  
"Hoooooaaams… Ya.. Sa..Sakura." Jawab Tenten yang baru saja terbangun oleh panggilan telfon dari Sakura.  
"Kamu masih ngantuk ya, Tenten?"  
"Benar-benar ngantuk Sakura. Hooooaaams….. Memangya ada apa? Mimpi buruk lagi?"  
"Iya Tenten. Aku bermimpi sepeti kemarin lagi. Dan anehnya mimpiku kali ini terlihat begitu nyata. Menurut kamu bagaimana, Tenten?"  
Namun tak ada jawaban dari Tenten. Tenten hanya terdiam.  
"Tenten? Hallo? Tenten?" Sambung Sakura.  
Tiba-tiba…. Tuuuttttt….. Sambunganpun terputus.  
"Uh… Dasar si Tenten..!! Kebiasaan deh. Kalau di telfon tiba-tiba ketiduran." Gerutu Sakura kesal.  
Kemudian Sakura mencoba menelfon Ino.  
"Ino….??" Sapa Sakura.  
"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sahut Ino.  
"Mai, Mmm…Mimpi itu ada lagi Ino. Ada lagi... "  
"Bagaimana ceritanya, Sakura?"  
"Tentang kematian lagi, Ino. Jadi begini, aku bermimpi ada sesosok manusia yang terus mengejarku dan mau membunuhku. Wajahnya tidak bagitu jelas. Hanya Nampak gelap, tapi seakan ia begitu nyata. Seakan-akan ini bukan mimpi. Aku jadi takut Ino. Sudah 3 kali ini aku bermimpi tentang kematianku. Jangan-jangan ini bertanda kematian akan segera menjemputku."  
"Hussss… ngomong apa sih kamu, Sakura? Itu Cuma mimpi. Jangan percaya pada mimpi, Sakura. Mimpi itu hanya sebagai bunga tidur, sebagai penghias tidurmu. Tak ada maknanya."  
"Tapi mimpi ini terjadi berulang kali, Mai. Dan terlihat begitu nyata."  
"Sakura… Dengar! Aku yakin mimpimu itu bukan pertanda apa-apa. Buktinya engkau baik-baik saja kan sampai sekarang? Engkau masih hidup sampai sekarang. Lagi pula masa' sih seorang Sakura, gadis paling popular di sekolah, paling pemberani, selalu mengalahkan laki-laki dalam berkelahi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya, berani melawan guru lagi. Masa' takut pada kematian? Payaaah…!!!!"  
"Kau benar Ino. Haa… Kematian??? Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kematian? Aku masih muda. Ku yakin umurku masih panjang. Lagi pula aku ini kuat. Tak mungkin aku segera mati. Hahaaa…."  
"Gitu dong, Sakura. Itu Sakura yang aku kenal. Tak pernah takut pada apapun. Hahaaaa…"  
Akhirnya Sakura kembali tenang dan melupakan mimpi buruknya itu.

oooo00O00oooo

Keesokan harinya,pukul 11 am. Siswa-siswa kelas Sakura melakukan percobaan di laboratorium kimia. Saat itu Sakura yang berada di pojokan lab mencoba mencampurkan beberapa cairan kimia ke dalam gelas ukur, namun tiba-tiba cairan itu mengeluarkan asap. Sakura yang tak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas, jelas saja tak tahu apa-apa.  
"Hai..!!! Ada apa ini?" Sakura berteriak kebingungan hingga kemudian seluruh isi lab langsung memperhatikannya.  
"Wahhh….!!! Cairan itu akan meledak..!!!!" Salah satu siswa berteriak keras hingga seluruh isi lab panik dan lari berhamburan ke luar lab.  
"Ayo Sakura! Kita keluar!" Seru Tenten sambil meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun langsung sesegera mungkin mencoba berlari. Namun jas praktikumnya menyangkut. Sakura yang benar-benar panik tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sementara dilihatnya asap cairan kimia itu semakin mengepul dan menghitam. Selintas Sakurapun berfikir bahwa ia akan mati. Ia tak mungkin lari dari ledakan cairan itu.  
"Sakura..!!! Cepat lari..!! Keluar..!!!" Teriak Ino dan Tenten dari luar lab.  
"Tidak bisa..!!! Jas praktikumku menyangkut." Jawab Sakura dalam kepanikannya.  
"Lepaskan saja jas itu…!!" Sambung Tenten.  
Sakura langsung melepaskan jasnya dan lari keluar lab secepat mungkin. Dan seketika itu juga, cairan kimia itu meledak.  
"Kau tak apa-apakan, Sakura?" Sambut Tenten kepada Sakura di luar lab.  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Tapi…"  
"Tapi kenapa, Sakura?" Sambung Ino.  
"Hmmm… Apa ini maksud dari mimpiku selama ini? Tentang kematian yang akan menjemputku." Sakura merasa ketakutan.  
"Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Buktinya kau baik-baik saja kan sekarang? Tadi itu cuma kebetulan saja, Sakura. Tak ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu itu. Sudahlah! Lupakan saja kejadian tadi!" Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura.  
"Iya Sakura. Lebih baik lupakan saja kejadian tadi! Kita pergi yuk dari sini!" ucap Tenten.  
"Baiklah. Kita pergi saja. Kematian tak mungkin bisa menghampiriku. Hahaa…" Jawab Sakura tenang.  
Dan ketiga sahabat itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

oooo000oooo

Siangnya sepulang sekolah, ketiga sahabat itupun pulang bersama memakai mobil Sakura. Sakura yang menyetir mobil tertawa-tawa riang saat berbincang-bincang dengan Ino dan Tenten. Musik di mobilnya pun dinyalakannya kencang-kencang. Dan ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan, Sakura memperhentikan mobilnya.  
"Kalian yakin mau turun disini?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten.  
"Iyalah, Sakura. Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak ke salon. Lagi pula aku dan Ino kan musti shopping-shopping, ya kan Ino?" Ucap Tenten.  
"Iya Tenten. Hmmm… Kamu tidak mau ikut Sakura?" Seru Ino.  
"Tidak ah… Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau di rumah saja. Aku mau menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.  
"Baiklah, Sakura. Memang ku rasa kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat di rumah. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau akan merasa aman dn lebih tenang tentunya." Jawab Ino.  
"Kalau begitu. See you ya, Sakura." Ucap Tenten sambil keluar dari mobil.  
"Bye bye, Sakura." Lanjut Ino seraya keluar dari mobil mengikuti Tenten.  
Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjalankan lagi mobilnya. Tak begitu jauh dari tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba Sakura melihat seekor kucing melintas di hadapan mobilnya. Langsung saja Sakura membelokkan mobilnya agar tak menabrak kucing itu. Namun,  
"Bressss…!!!!" Mobil Sakura malah menabrak trotoar. Sementara dari arah kiri sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi akan menabrak mobil yang dinaikinya.  
Sakura begitu panik. Ia pun mencoba keluar dari mobil. Tapi entah mengapa pintu mobil tak bisa dibuka. Berulang kali Sakura mencoba mendorong pintu mobil itu sekuat tenaga, namun tetap saja tak bisa dibuka.  
Ketika truk itu 2 meter dari mobilnya, pintu mobil Sakura baru bisa dibuka. Dan Sakurapun melompat keluar dari mobil secepatnya. Sakura bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia selamat dari maut dan baik-baik saja. Ino dan Tenten yang saat itu menyaksikannya di sisi jalan tempat mereka turun pun merasa khawatir dengan Sakura. Lalu mereka langsung menghampiri Sakura di sisi jalan tempat Sakura berada.  
"Sakura..!!! Sakura…!!! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.  
"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" Lanjut Ino.  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Cuma sedikit lecet-lecet " jawab Sakura masih dalam keadaan takut.  
"Apa perlu kami bawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Tenten.  
"Akh… Tidak perlu. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin segera di rumah. Aku takut berada di luar sini."  
Akhirnya Sakura pun pulang ke rumah dihantar Ino dan Tenten.

ooo000O000ooo

Malam harinya,sekitar pukul 8 pm. Sakura hanya terbaring di tampat tidurnya. Fikirannya masih membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Sudah 2 kali ia berhadapan dengan kematian. Ia merasa harinya begitu sial. Ia yakin ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan mimpimya itu. Seharian ini dia dikejar kematian , membuatnya merasa benar-benar ketakutan.  
Tiba-tiba ia merasakan HP-nya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Diambilnya handphone itu,dan ternyata ada telfon dari Ino.  
"Hallo… Ino…?" ucap Sakura.  
"Sakura, aku cuma mau bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi siang kau terlihat begitu ketakutan. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino.  
"Ino, aku takut Ino. Sepertinya aku akan segera mati. Kau lihat kan kejadian tadi siang? Sudah 2 kali aku hampir mati. Ini pasti arti dari mimpiku itu."  
"Tapi aku yakin kau belum akan mati, Sakura. Umurmu masih panjang. Dan tentang tadi siang , aku yakin kematian cuma mempermainkanmu saja, bukan akan menjemputmu. Buktinya kau dapat lolos dari kematian itu. Dan masih hidup sampai sekarang."  
"Tapi aku takut, Ino. Kalau kematian mendatangiku lagi dan aku tak bisa lolos darinya."  
"Sakura, percayalah!! Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bukannya kau sekarang sedang ada di rumah? Kau akan aman di situ. Kematian tak mungkin mendatangimu lagi."  
"Hmm… entahlah,Ino."  
"Jangan takut, Sakura. Walaupaun kematian mendatangimu lagi, kau pasti bisa lolos. Kau ini gadis yang kuat, pemberani. Tak mungkin kau kalah dengan kematian. Kau pasti akan tetap hidup."  
"Kau benar Ino. Aku pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kematian cuma mengujiku saja. Aku tak mungkun akan mati. Terimakasih, Ino."  
"Ya, Sakura. Aku senang bila kau sudah tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Tidurlah,Sakura! Agar kau bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang."  
"I...Iya, Ino."  
Sakura pun menutup handphone-nya dan meletakannya persis di sebelah botol yang berada di meja kecilnya. Kemudian dengan sombongnya Sakura berkata "Hahaha… kematian tak mungkin bisa merenggut nyawaku. Aku tak takut pada kematian. Ku tantang kau!!! Coba bunuh aku!! Kau pasti tak akan bisa. Aku aman di rumah. Di sini tak ada zat kimia, tak ada truk. Dengan apa kau membunuhku? Hahahaa… aku pasti bisa lolos darimu…"  
Sakura benar-benar melepaskan rasa takutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir di hatinya jikalau kematian datang kembali untuk mengambil nyawanya.

ooo000O000ooo

Malam harinya, Sakura kembali didatangi oleh mimpinya yang sama. Sementara selama ia tidur, tanpa disadari HP-nya bergetar hingga menyengol botol berisi air yang berada di sebelahnya. Botol tanpa tutup itupun jatuh dan air yang berada di dalamnya tumpah berceceran di lantai.  
Selang beberapa menit, tepat pukul 00.00, Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya. Hatinya kembali diselubungi oleh ketakutan. Karena semakin hari, mimpi itu terlihat semakin nyata baginya. Dan iapun kembali teringat oleh kematian yang tadi mengejarnya.  
Sakura pun menatap pada meja kecilnya. Ia ingin minum air untuk menenangkan diri, namun botol yang biasa ia gunakan untuk minum tak ada. Sakura pun berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun tiba-tiba……  
"Plarkkkk….!!!!!"  
Sakura terpeleset oleh air tumpahan dari botolnya. Dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan kerasnya hingga berdarah. Pandangan Sakura pun mengabur. Dalam samar-samar pandanannya, tangan Sakura mencoba menggapai meja untuk membantunya bangkit. Namun, tangannya malah meraih tas merahnya hingga tas itu menyenggol kotak pensil. Kotak pensil itupun jatuh dan…..  
"Jleeeppppp……..!!!!!" pisau sepanjang 20 cm yang berada dalam kotak pensil itu menusuk tepat ke paru-paru kanan Sakura. Nafas Sakura langsung tersentak berat. Namun ia tak langsung mati. Karena ia masih bisa bernafas dengan salah satu paru-parunya yang tidak tertusuk. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap saja merasa tersiksa. Karena nafasnya jadi tak tertatur dan terengah-engah.  
Sakura mencoba keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta bantuan. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun terasa berat sekali baginya. Maka perlahan-lahan dia merangkak menuju pintu kamar dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di dadanya.  
Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar, Sakura mencoba menggapai ganggang pintu, tapi tangannya tak dapat meraihnya. Baginya terlalu tinggi menggapai ganggang pintu dalam keadaan tak berdaya di lantai. Kemudian Sakura mencoba berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi sulit sekali baginya mengeluarkan suara. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar. Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap menahan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam pada dadanya. Seakan semua tubuhnya terasa begitu tersiksa. Hampir ia putus asa, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk menelfon Ino dan meminta bantuannya.  
Sakura pun kembali merangkak menuju meja kecil tempat HP-nya berada. Dirinya benar-benar tersiksa. Jarak 3 meter menuju meja kecil baginya benar-benar jauh. Setelah sampai di meja kecil itu. Sakura langsung mengambil HP-nya dan menelfon Ino.  
"Hallo… Sakura? Sakura?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Sakura mencoba menjawab, tapi sulit sekali baginya mengeluarkan suara.  
"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ino semakin khawatir.  
"Innn…Ino?" Sakura akhirnya bisa bersuara walaupun begitu lirih dan terbatah-batah. Tapi sayangnya tiba-tiba saja sambungan terputus karena baterai HP Sakura habis.  
Sakura benar-benar bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
"Oh… aku tak tahan lagi dengan siksaan ini. Bila memang ini saatnya ku mati, ambil sajalah nyawaku. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran tempat tidur.  
Sakura benar-benar putus asa. Ia tak sanggup menehan rasa sakitnya. Maka dari itu Sakura berniat mengakhiri rasa sakitnya itu dengan menusukkan pisau yang menancap di paru-parunya persis ke jantungnya. Perlahan… perlahan… dan beguitu sakit, Sakura mencabut pisau dari paru-parunya itu. "Auuuuhhh…" Rintihnya saat pisau berhasil dicabut. Kemudian Sakura mencoba menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau itu. Dalam hatinya, Sakura mengalami pertentangan batin yang begtu hebat. Di satu sisi Sakura ingin mengakhiri rasa sakitnya dengan mati, tapi di sisi lain, Sakura masih ingin hidup dan menikmati indahnya dunia. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tetep hidup.  
"Aku tak boleh mati. Buat apa aku menyerah pada kematian? Aku ini kuat. Aku pemberani. Aku tak mungkin kalah pada kematian. Aku yakin sebentar lagi orangtuaku akan datang untuk menolongku." ucap Sakura dalam hati.  
Sakura pun meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya itu di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia berbaring di lantai untuk menunggu jika orang tuanya datang. Namun sudah beberapa menit tak ada pertolongan yang datang. Bagi Sakura itu terasa berjam-jam dan benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Nafasnya begitu berat, kepalanya pun semakin sakit dan terus berdarah. Ia begitu kesal dan marah. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya itu, Sakura menarik seprei tempat tidurnya dengn sekuat tenaga hingga pisau yang berada di atasnya terjatuh dan "Jleeppp……!!!!!" menusuk tepat di kepala Sakura. Dan Sakura pun merenggang nyawanya saat itu juga.

FIN

oooo00O00oooo

Wajib review!!! kalau tidak bayar pajak!! hehehe..* diguyur air raksa*


End file.
